Claude Faustus
Claude Faustus (クロード・フォースタス Kuroodo Foosutasu) is the demon butler of Alois Trancy although he consequently pursues after Ciel Phantomhive's soul. Claude is the antagonist of Kuroshitsuji II. Appearance He is a tall man with black, short hair and wears glasses similar to those worn by William T. Spears, a shinigami. He has yellow, slanted eyes and a somewhat angular facial structure and his chin is quite flat. Like Sebastian, Claude is able to transform his body as he is seen in the form of a spider before making the contract with Alois.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 1 His Faustian Contract mark with Alois is located on his left hand which is covered by the glove he wears, a feature similar to Sebastian. However, it seems that the mark is not always visible, only becoming so when nearing Alois's. Personality He has a very different personality from Sebastian Michaelis, in that he speaks and acts emotionlessly, not even responding to direct taunts such as Alois undoing his buttons moments after Claude fixed them. He is loyal to his master and is knowledgeable of his master's darkness. He seems to know Sebastian well, although within moments of seeing each other they begin to fight. Sebastian and he are shown to be sensitive to each other's line, as his "gold to dark blue" line is teased by Sebastian, he also teases Sebastian's line "I am a demon and a butler". Both consider each other as nemesis but later, he is shown to be having a peace deal with Sebastian. His personality completely changes after tasting Ciel's blood and his eyes grew red in hunger, judging from the fact he left and ignored Alois lying down in pain while licking Ciel's blood off his face.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 7 After this, Claude is very different then he was before and appears to become erratic, often acting almost randomly; dancing, making doilies, etc. After taking possession of Ciel, Claude is very forward with his actions toward him. He admires how even his skin is and how white his teeth are, fascinated by him in every way. Claude even kisses his foot while dressing him. Anime's Synopsis Kuroshitsuji II Note: Events occurring in this season only pertains to the anime and do not constitute canon material. Appearing almost the same as Sebastian did to Ciel, Alois forms a contract with Claude and chooses to serve him as his butler. Time passes and the next we see of the pair is during a sudden visit of Arnold Trancy, Alois' uncle to the manor. Under his master's order, he restores the mansion to the way it was before Earl Trancy's demise, thus helping Alois keep the facade of actually caring for his father. Later that evening, a storm brews and a mysterious stranger appears at the Trancy manor. This stranger is then revealed to be none other than Sebastian Michaelis himself bearing Ciel Phantomhive in a suitcase. When he is found out, Alois orders Claude to give chase but Sebastian escapes by plunging the manor into darkness. Alois has an anxiety attack and orders the servants to restore light to the manor but insists Claude stays by his side. He is next seen on the same train Ciel and Sebastian board and presents them with an invitation to a ball hosted by his master.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 4 At the ball, Claude confronts Sebastian under Alois' order. A fight ensues.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 5 After the battle, he and Sebastian speak alone, away from their masters. They agree that neither one is satisfied with Ciel as he is now since without his memory of accomplishing revenge, his soul is incomplete. Since Claude wants a perfect Ciel to present to Alois and Sebastian does not want to devour an incomplete soul, the two then agree to a bargain in which Ciel will have a second revenge, this time on Alois. Claude is confident that he will be able to get Ciel away from Sebastian once this is accomplished; Sebastian is equally confident of keeping him. They seal this bargain by dripping their blood into cut white roses; each one first drops blood into a rose that subsequently turns red and then passes it to the other for a second drop which causes it to turn violet-black.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 6 Seeing as neither butler was defeated, they continue their confrontation at a second ball. This time, this is a private affair to which only Ciel was invited. The battlefield is set in an enormous chess board with Alois and Ciel watching from a balcony. During the first half of the battle, Claude commands the triplets and Hannah to attack in his place but they are easily defeated. Before Claude can make his move, Sebastian stalls the fight as it was then time for tea. Both butlers withdraw and call a ceasefire to prepare tea for Ciel and Alois. When the battle resumes, Claude pulls an ancient demonic sword, 'Laevateinn' out of Hannah's mouth and challenges Sebastian to a duel. He manages to corner him in a mass of spider threads, sturdy enough to cut through steel. But as it seems Claude has the upper hand, both butlers hear sounds in the mansion and rush in to see Ciel confronting Alois. Claude stops Ciel before he can deliver the death blow by grabbing his sword. As Ciel flails, he slaps Claude and leaves a trail of his own blood on Claude's cheek. Tasting Ciel's blood leaves Claude in a stunned state until Sebastian calls his attention. Claude ignores his wounded master, who is pleading for his help, continuing instead to taste and analyze Ciel's blood. This suggests abandonment of the contract. The next day. Claude changes the bandages on the sword wound Ciel gave Alois, remarking that the wound is shallow, and that Ciel could probably have done better if he hadn't been so angry. Alois asks if the scent of his blood makes Claude hungry, and he says yes, but then smiles at Alois and leaves. In a flashback, Claude is seen appearing as a giant spider when Jim/Alois first speaks the summoning chant. He is annoyed that he has been called by someone who has no wish in mind, and says that they will form a contract once Jim knows what he wants. Later, when Jim has become Alois Trancy, Claude tells him that it was a demon, Sebastian Michaelis, who destroyed his village under the command of his former master, and that Sebastian has a new master named Ciel Phantomhive. He adds that Sebastian is more attached to this new master than a demon under contract should be, leading Alois to decide that taking Ciel away will be the most fitting punishment for Sebastian. In the final scene, when Alois has dragged himself from the wrecked coach, Claude appears again. Alois grovels at his feet, calling Claude "my highness" and begging him never to leave, but Claude coldly says "what a thing to say to a mere butler", kills Alois and takes his ruby ring. He says that a soul so lowly and cheap as to give its love to a butler could never tempt his appetite, and tucks the ring into his coat, saying he has a use for Alois' soul. He asks Grelle Sutcliff if he'll try to take it, but Grell declines, saying he'd rather just watch how this plays out.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 8 Claude presents the ring which posesses Alois' soul to the Trancy household. After two bad guesses from the triplets as to what he's to do with it, Hannah finally remarks on the change of the furnishings colours- all that were dark blue has been changed to midnight blue- Claude declares her to be correct. 'Unaware of noticeable things, just the slightest change' he continues: 'At the root, their souls share something in common. With them it's their past.' He is speaking of the souls of Alois & Ciel. It is shown that he is keeping a close eye on Sebastian & Ciel has they emark in another assignment from the Queen when Sebastian becomes occupied in a fight with William T.Spears, Ciel is arrested by the police who believe he's Alois Trancy and is identified by Hannah as Alois. Ciel is then tortured, which Claude and Hannah override. While Ciel is in a weak state after heavy and severe treatment Claude begins hypontizing him and then places Alois's ring on Ciel's finger causing Alois's memories to mix in with Ciel's memories. Causing Ciel to believe that Sebastian was the cause for the death of his parents and the death of his 'brother' Luca. When Sebastian finally reaches Ciel, Ciel is pushes him away and refers to Claude as his butler. Claude then whispers to Ciel to order Sebastian to leave his sight which Ciel does willfully. Claude then takes the weak and tired Ciel back to the Trancy mansion where he is warmly welcomed.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 9 Claude wakes Ciel up and hands him a cup of Earl Grey tea and begins the morning ritual of dressing him. When Ciel asks where Alois went to, Claude declares proudly that Ciel killed him during their duel. Ciel comments that it was not the stab that killed Alois but his weakness which impresses the demon. When Claude puts on Ciel's socks, Ciel hears commotion from outside - Sebastian jealously is knocking down the trees around the house - Ciel orders Claude to put an end to the noise and Claude smiles and slyly replies: 'Yes, My Lord' then kisses Ciel's foot. Disgusted, Ciel kicks him away which Claude warmly accepts. Claude then goes out and mocks Sebastian by commenting on how the Sweet Briar flower will suit his young master. When he is brushing Ciel's teeth he accidently loses concentration and gets Ciel slightly wet, Ciel frusratedly says that he is useless and how Sebastian would never make such a mistake. But then Ciel pauses, Claude explains that it would be best if Ciel made a contact with him and therefore complete his revenge aganist Sebastian, Ciel however says that he does not need help from Claude and is shown to be reluctant from make a contact with Claude. Claude reminds him that Sebastian is a demon and would be diffcult to defeat alone. This irritates Ciel and Claude mentions that Ciel does not have to decide now though. Claude then walks out of the room opens a window and loudly declares, so Sebastian will hear: 'Ciel Phantomhive's soul...is good. A truly good thing!' He then orders the triplets to go after Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 10 Later on when Ciel breaks a mirror Claude attempts to comfort him however Ciel is distant. Claude then orders Hannah to clean up the mess however Ciel demands that Hannah accompany him to his bedroom and Claude stay to clean up the mess. Although he is confused by this he goes along with the orders. When Claude and Sebastian encounter each other again that night they break the contract they made earlier and fight, Claude describes how he will make Ciel his by straining the contact between Ciel and Sebastian and once Ciel is his he will never let him go. Then they both hear Ciel's voice cry out: Sebastian, as he climbs a clock tower. Claude declares Sebastian to have been caught out and is now no longer a butler. However Ciel then cries out for Sebastian's help insisting that he'll climb higher and higher to the top, however when he smiles which is similar to Alois's smile they both know that it is not Ciel but Alois controling him. Hannah confirms this and finally Ciel makes it to the top and threatens to jump. Claude and Sebastian have to race through a maze and answer questions based around Alois, if they get the questions right they can pass through howeer if they get the questions wrong they are held back. Alois has given Claude every advantage to easily pass though, allowing any of his answers to be correct. The first question (i.e. Why did Luca contract with Sebastian Michaelis?) was answered truthfully by Claude that it was Hannah who made a contract with Luca, and the fact that Hannah had such a strong attachment with Luca fascinated him. When Claude comes to the last question (i.e. Why did Claude Faustus murder Alois Trancy?), he again answers truthfully that it was only to gain Ciel. Sebastian also arrives just in the moment when Ciel overcomes Alois's control however he is not mad at Sebastian and declares him to still be his true butler. However Alois overrides Ciel, then he and Hannah go into the tower. Claude and Sebastian race to the top however both are too late and Hannah has made a contract with Alois. Alois says to Claude for the last time that Claude will always be his Highness and that he wanted his love only. Then he collapses into Hannah's arm, and she now owns Alois and Ciel's soul.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 11 He later rows a canoe with Sebastian as Hannah sings a lullaby to Alois in Ciel's body. They reach a secluded place called the 'Demon's Sanctuary' and Sebastian uses the demonic body from Hannah's body to duel with Claude, with the loser being killed. The battle ends and Claude loses and acknowledges Alois's existence. Hannah is last seen beside Claude's corpse, saying that the love amongst the four of them (Luca, Jim, Claude, and Hannah) will bring them to Nirvana. She pulls the sword out of Claude and lies down beside him, as the whirlpool surrounds them, seemingly killing them all.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 12 Quotes *'' "Yes, your Highness."'' *''"Day into night, sugar into salt, living to dead, and dark blue into gold. Thats what makes a Trancy butler."SPOT02 on official site, or PV *(To Alois) ''"I am your loyal servant. Even if you do not try to attract my attention, I want to greedily devour you to the very end." *(To the Suitcase Sebastian was carrying) "Is that suitcase more important than your life?" *(To Sebastian) "To touch something that is meant to transport food with one's shoes is a disgrace for a butler!" *''"Master.. I will always stay by your side. Day and night, sugar and salt, living and dead, impure and pure."'' *(Teasing Sebastian's line) "A demon and a butler... I am one too." *(To Alois) "For a mere butler, to go that far.... Don't worry, Young Master. The menial soul that can give love to one is only a butler." *(To Alois) "I simply have a hell of a desire to devour you, Master." *''"Passion to calm, hesitation to resolve, love to gravestones. That'' is the Trancy butler." *(To Sebastian) "Say, have your demonic senses weakened after devouting too much to that human's soul?" '' *"Ciel Phantomhive, I will pierce your soft skin with my needle... and slowly suck out your sensual soul." *"Passion to insincerity, lies to reality, a stray dog into an Earl...'s but...ler." '' *''"If he made a ripple in the long, long lazy life of a demon, then Alois Trancy's soul also was worth cracking open..."'' *''(About Alois) "....unstable soul..."'' Trivia *Claude is shown to know how to crochet. *His tongue is remarkably long, enough so that he can lick the bridge of his nose. *He has a line similar to Sebastian's, which is "私は、欲張って最後まであなたを食い入るようにご主人様が欲しい" (Watashi wa danna-sama wo akumade musaboritai) which means "I want to greedily devour you to the end, my master." The kanji of "'a'kumade" might mean something else. *His surname, "Faustus" may be a reference to the "Faustian Contract" or the tale of Dr. Faustus, which involves selling one's soul to the devil. *The name Claude means "lame", while his surname, Faustus, is Latin for "lucky". *Like Sebastian, he is also shown to be good at fighting with utensils randomly taken from his suit, only that the utensils he uses are gold instead of silver. It is questionable if this ability is natural of the demons or just a running gag. *His nickname is "Spider Butler" (Kumoshitsuji). *His choice of dying as the butler Alois loves implies that he accepts Alois's feelings and returns them. Alois last statement confirms that Claude is happy that he will be spending eternity with Alois. *Claude used to have long hair. *It is hinted, that his true form is connected with spiders, and he can transform into spider. *Claude's style of dance is typically referred to as tap dancing; however, with the Spanish influences that surround this behavior (notably Alois posing and exclaiming 'Ole!' after witnessing one such performance), it is more likely that Claude dances flamenco, a traditional Spanish style of dance that focuses on the sounds made with the feet. *The sword Claude wields, 'Laevateinn', is named after the mythical sword of Norse mythology. Also known as the "Wounding Wand", Laevateinn was the flaming sword used by the fire giant Surt. References Navigation pl:Claude Faustus Category:Characters Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Demons Category:Trancy Household